dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Natural Disasters
Natural Disasters are in-game Mechanics that add extra difficulty and randomness to Dinosaur Simulator. Flooding Information Normally occurs during autumn and spring. Floods raise the water level drastically, and as the water level is returning to normal, there is a dense fog. The intensity of the flood can differ, ranging from a slight increase in water level, which is more common, to water covering most of the map, which is uncommon. After a flood, the water will sink back rather quickly. This is especially bad for aquatic animals if they don’t realize that the water is going down, as many aquatic dinos swim over what is normally land during to attack terrestrial dinosaurs for food. However, sometimes they venture too far onto land and get beached on there, usually then killed. The best way to avoid floods is to stay on any hills and mountains when the water level is rising, as floods will never make it that high. Also, players shouldn't be a small, slow sauropod drinking because they might be too slow to get on a hill before they get massacred by an apex underwater predator like the Carcharocles Megalodon. Tips * If you're are actively playing the game floods won't be a problem because of how long it takes for them to reach their peak height but if you intend on going away from your computer while leaving your dinosaur in-game, it is advised to get up to a hill or on mountains where the flood can't reach it and cause it to drown. Fog Occurs right after a flood, fog limits the player's visibility in water and land. This can favor a lot ambush-relying predators, as it's very unlikely to be spotted. Drought Information Normally occurs during summer, in which water level drops significantly. This does not make much of a difference on the current default map, unless you are near a small laks. On this new map, there is no ocean and one large river running throughout the whole map. However, this can be annoying if you are near a small lake. Frost Information Happens during winter for 1-3 minutes, when the entire water line becomes solid and can be slid on, a player may click on the ice a part of the ice to get water but they cannot fall through the hole created with the only exception being a small glitch in the map where players may still fall through. It is also possible to get stuck inside the ice if the player swims into the lake or is already underwater when it's about to freeze. This can be dangerous for players who have a low Oxygen limit. If the player is trapped under the ice, its best to attempt to swim upwards and push against it. It might refill your oxygen bar if the head sticks above the water line. Multiple frosts can happen every winter, and sometimes in early Spring. Some new players will confuse walking on ice for a glitch as having the graphics set to its lowest quality can prevent the ice texture from appearing. Sometimes, during frosts, Dinosaur NPCs will be trapped underwater and cause them to die. The frost during the winter is almost certain death for Terrestrial only creatures but can also be deadly to semi-aquatic creatures with low oxygen bars, such as Deinocheirus and Megavore as players using those creatures are more likely to be underwater while the frost occurs. It is possible to glitch through the top of the ice when trapped under it. Generally, you do not die because you can usually be able to menu underwater. Trivia * Floods sometimes don't flood land and raise only a bit the sea level; This is very common. * In the Main Map, a drought is the deadliest natural disaster to sea creatures. * The Fog is often considered the worst disaster due to it limiting visibility almost completely and lasting very long. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay